fire melts metaledwardxOC
by brokenheartsbeaton
Summary: edward and alphonse were on they're way to central because mustang wanted them to team up with the roaring flame alchemist,Naomi.little did edward know that a little partner assignment would turn into so much more... edwardxOC


NAME:Naomi  
AGE:15  
HAIR:long and brown  
EYES:crystal blue with a green outline.  
PERSONALITY:I am very independant.I left my home 2 years ago in search of my 3 friends.one was deathly ill when I last saw her and the other 2 left before me to try and find her when she was sent to a special hospital.

I am an alchemist but I really dont like to talk about how so don't ask.I am actually a state alchemist.My alchemist name is "roaring flame" it sounded pretty cool when I got to choose a name and also just plain flame alchemist was taken..damn you, Roy Mustang(MUSTANG FANS:WHAT DID YOU SAY??? ME:nothing..nothing at all..)

As I walk through the woods on my way the central city,I looked at the watch/medallion that roy mustang gave me when I became a state alchemist.he told me not to lose it. that was my proof of being in the military and it allows me to to use my alchemy without drawing an alchemy circle. As I remember how starnge it all seemed back then,a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and held tight,no matter how much I struggled.  
"GET OFF ME"I shouted.  
"I dont think so,"came a familiar voice that struck fear in my heart  
"marik?" I whispered in shock.  
that was the name of my sworn enemy.He killed my uncle and was now after me.  
"LET GO"I shouted one more time.  
"why should I?"he replied,reaching for a weapon.I saw my oppertunity and summoned my fire power to burn his leg.he did exactly what I wanted.he let go of me and held to his leg as I took my chance to run.  
"that's why"I shouted,turning my head back while running.I bumped into someone as I ran and got up,not even bothering to see who it was.  
"sorry,"I said as I started to run off again.  
ED'S POV(YAY!!)  
I was walking though the woods with al to central.Mustang needed us but for what I didn't know.Suddenly,there was a russelling in the bushes.We got in position to attack,thinking it was a chimera.but instead,it was girl that looked about my age.She seemed to be running from something and didn't pay attention when she RAN INTO ME!!  
"sorry," she mumbled and ran off.  
"what was that about?" I asked  
"I dont know,"al replied,"but she looked kinda scared.  
"yeah we should see if she's okay"  
"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" came a voice and we turned around to see a black hair,tan man with blood red eyes.  
"and with that,we'll be going..come on al" and we calmly walked in the direction the girl was.  
MY POV  
I ran as fast as I could and found myself surrounded by chimera.  
"damn it" I mumbled as I got ready to fight.I just finished killing off a cheetah chimera when an ape chimera banged its fists behind me,sending me flying.I crashed against a tree and was instantly knocked out

DREAM  
darkness..nothing but pure darkness at first.but then,a figure had shown.one that I hadn't seen in so long.  
"uncle craig!" I shouted running up to him.he gave a smile,but no longer was I close enough to touch him that he fell into a pool of his own blood.my eyes widened and I froze in fear like I did so many years ago.then another figure..marik,the one who's blood red eyes could make you forsee your own death.  
"you'll be next" the psycho said.I got scared and ran to a white light that seemed to be far away and found myself in a closet.I looked down and saw a mini me bnt over on the floor.with my friends sara and michelle.  
"guys what if this doesn't work?" mini me asked.  
"would you rather have Jen die?"michelle asked,having already drawn a circle.  
"yeah,"sara added,"it's better to try than do nothing"  
mini me nodded and they all put their hands in the circle.this was the night I got my alchemy power.A bright yellow light surrounded them,but it wasn't long until the light turned dark.Sara and Michelle ran,knowing something wasn't right.but this was mini me's first shot with alchemy and didn't run until she felt searing pain in her right arm.She ran as fast as she could out of the room and slammed the door shut,sitting on the floor weezing.she was holding her freshly charred arm for dear life.  
"are you okay?" sara asked.  
"yeah I'm fine"mini me replied,cluching tighter to her arm.  
then darkness once more.but this time there were voices.  
"do you think she's okay?" came a shy,small voice.  
"I don't know,"sounded another,raspier voice,"she hit her head pretty hard" 


End file.
